


Umbrella

by EvilBecky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutesy, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Dialogue, Supernatural - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilBecky/pseuds/EvilBecky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While out on assignment, Castiel has a moment to his thoughts. With a sleepy Dean next to him, what he thinks about surprises him and yet...it isn't all that shocking.</p>
<p>**Warning: Massive amounts of fluff! You could stuff a pillow with this!**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

Castiel watched as the rain poured down the glass side of the bus stop. He and Dean had sought shelter under it from the sudden Indiana rain storm. Neither of them were anticipating rain, and the down pour was just as unexpected as anyone could figure. As Dean cursed their sour luck, Castiel simply sat on the hard plastic seat and watched the rain fall. He rather liked rain. It was soothing to listen to as it hit the various surfaces both manmade and natural and the smell was unlike anything else he had experienced before. It was making a particularly soothing sound as it tapped on the tin roof above them and trickled down the signs into puddles on the sidewalk in front of them. 

Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep, quiet breath of the refreshing air as a breeze blew into their cover. But he looked over at Dean when he heard him shiver. The hunter had fallen asleep with his arms crossed in front of him and his legs stretched out wide. Although the shiver didn’t wake him up, it did cause him to move his head towards Castiel, his eyelids fluttering in mid-dream as the chill air disturbed him. Dean didn’t sleep nearly as long as someone should and he often drifted off into fitful slumber whenever there was a lag in the action. Usually, Castiel would leave him alone to his nap, but now he couldn’t stop looking at his face.

There wasn’t a day that went by that Castiel didn’t think about Dean. He was the man he had pulled from Hell, burning and naked. He had raised his body whole and healthy from the Earth and reunited him with his family. Dean had, at first, been combative but after getting to know him Castiel felt a connection between them. It was because of Dean that he had rebelled against his betters and fought countless hoards of demons. Even his ascension to Godhood had been for Dean’s sake; if he was God then there would be no demons on Earth and then, maybe, Dean could find peace. And then it was Dean who had found him broken and raised him from his own mental Hell. It was Dean who had watched as the skies were filled with the lights of his brothers and sisters falling to humanity. It was Dean who was the first to call Castiel ‘friend’.

Watching him sleep was a troubling thing; on the one hand he needed his rest, but it was obvious that Dean was plagued with horrible dreams. Even if he didn’t remember them once he awoke the pain and terror was still evident in his eyes. Beneath his jokes and bravado Dean was still scarred from his time in Hell. What man could do the things that Dean Winchester had done and not have nightmares? Castiel watched Dean’s face tense in his sleep and felt a pang of sorrow for him. No doubt he was reliving his tortures under Alistair. Perhaps the cold wind was bringing him back to that time he was chained to the wall and bleeding? If that was the case, then Castiel had to help him.

Standing, Castiel shrugged off his ever-present trench coat which was stained, wrinkled, and well worn from its constant use. He looked to Dean and, carefully so as not to wake him, draped it over him like a blanket. Dean was a good few inches bigger than Castiel in the shoulders but the trench coat was big enough to cover him from chin to mid thigh. As a second soft gust of wind blew towards him, the coat did the trick in protecting him from its cool kiss. Dean shifted his shoulders but settled into a more relaxed sleep. With his job done, Castiel went back to his rain gazing.

As he sat with his back erect and his hands on his knees, he felt Dean’s body lean towards him. Before he could do anything, Dean’s head was resting on his shoulder. Castiel turned his head and watched as Dean slept on, his breath slow and warm on his shirt. Not sure what else to do, he allowed him to remain as he was. So long as he was comfortable how could he complain? But instead of turning back to the rain, he continued to watch him doze off. Castiel felt something bubble up from his heart and into his head and warm him all over. He didn't know what to call it but it calmed him even more than the rain ever would. With Dean so close and so peaceful he felt as though everything bad in the world was gone.

Randomly, as Castiel’s mind was want to do, he remembered a song that he had heard over the radio about a few weeks ago. It was a pop song and it was playing in a diner. Sam said it was by a girl name Rihanna and, at first, Castiel didn't pay it much mind. But one of the lyrics began to make a little more sense. Now that it’s raining more than ever, know that we’ll still have each other. You can stand under my umbrella. Castiel had took it to mean an actual accessory that humans use to keep themselves dry in the rain but when Dean said that wasn’t exactly what it meant he was confused. But not anymore.

They had seen so much and been through such horrible things. Together and separately they had done and seen so much that there didn’t seem to be any hope in sight for them. When Castiel was full of the leviathan and he lost all common thought he was sure that he was dead. And then there was Dean’s entire life. But, through it all, what had kept Castiel from insanity was the thought of Dean’s smiling face. Dean had often commented that, without Castiel, he wouldn’t have a single friend in the whole world. Sure there was Sam, but not even his brother could listen to all of his hardships. Dean could always depend on Castiel, and Castiel felt the same way for Dean. They were each others’ support, their confidant…their umbrella in the rainstorm that was their lives.

Dean sighed as he slept, his shoulders relaxing and his cheek resting on Castiel’s arm. The coat slipped a bit off Dean’s shoulder as he continued to sleep. Castiel carefully readjusted it before relaxing himself and allowing Dean to sleep. After a few more minutes, he closed his eyes as well. With Dean’s heart beating so close to him he felt himself drifting off as well. With a final draft blowing in at them, Castiel slipped into a dream where he and Dean were walking through a dark forest underneath a bright yellow umbrella. With one hand on the umbrella each, they trudged through the forest, dry and warm and close. Castiel looked at Dean as he smiled broadly. Castiel smiled back and they watched the rain fall down in rivulets.

End


End file.
